<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tidal Walk [PODFIC] by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303952">Tidal Walk [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts'>alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>the endless infinity of water cycles; lack thereof</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Folk are panicking,” Gakushuu says. “There was buzz when part of the moon blew up, but it was still there. It’d be much more serious if it was all gone.”</p>
<p>Or: Vampire Karma and Water Spirit (Nymph) Gakushuu, in a little bit more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tidal Walk [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/gifts">gwendee</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111748">Tidal Walk</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee">gwendee</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1c0Psht30W6X15cX5Aat5SNy0EurAxkFz/view?usp=sharing">chapter one</a> 13:26</p>
<p><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N-8rUYr-ybRDfjCUJojpj41Cg-UhVa3a/view?usp=sharing">chapter two</a> 12:42</p>
<p><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1spsEzW39DlirylLXmdIAARBppxqfePiQ/view?usp=sharing">chapter three</a> 10:04</p>
<p>will update as the original story updates!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to talk to me on tumblr at <a>edge-of-the-morning</a> or on twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/twice_yall">twice_yall</a>!!</p>
<p>idk if this is relevant info but i recorded chapter one on the floor of my bedroom bc my dog stole my bed and i recorded chapter two outside at like four am which uh i dont recommend it was v cold seriously you would think summer would be hotter but Nope</p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed listening, have a great day!! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>